The Draconic Master
by Croutonic Sarcasm
Summary: Joey was expecting a sharp reprisal, but there was only silence. He didn't move, breath caught in his throat. After all, it wasn't exactly normal to fall in love with one's master.   Alternate Universe  Past lives; theme of Master and Servant


"Master, may I-"

"No. Put it down and get back to work, Joey." The brunnette had not even looked up from his novel, making the blond pout.

"Ya dun even know what what I was gonna touch, Master!" Joey replied, crossing his arms over the black vest, denoting his servant status. The master glanced up over the book to see the tall male in front of himself, trying to look pathetic and cute, then rose a hand to adjust the thin spectacles on his nose.

"I know you, therefore, I know what you were going to touch," Seto replied boredly. "You were going to touch the bust of my grandfather because you had heard some tales that underneath was a paper that supposedly lead to some buried treasure because he was known to dabble in the illegitimate endeavors."

Joey turned a pale pink and looked away, but couldn't deny that the Victorian Master was absolutely correct. "There might be..." he muttered under his breath lowly, making the master roll his sapphire blue eyes.

"Joey, if there was, rest assured, I would pay you twice as much as I do now since you so kindly brought the idea in my mind," he said dryly, making the blond perk up.

"Really?"

"No. Now get back to cleaning."

"Awh..." Joey sighed and adjusted his vest, the tight, heavy material foreign to his peasant body. "Why did ya want me ta work for ya?" he asked as he half-heartedly waved a feather duster over the bust he so ardently desired to flip over.

There was a silence for a short time before Seto said "Because you looked like a puppy. I needed a new pet when my cat died a few years ago."

Joey frowned but moved on to the bookshelves of the room, the library a large, comfortable study with shelves on all walls but one, where a desk lay. The candles on it gave the room a cozy feeling, but it was the small iron fireplace that really heated the room. The pale master was comfortable in the heat, the Victorian material thick, but the rigorous etiquette training gave him an air of perfect poise and knowledge. Joey personally thought that Seto was like the small dragon statue on the desk- smooth, polished, and powerful enough to rock the world.

Joey moved across the room while Seto read calmly. He was moving well enough, even though the shoes were sharp and pinching, until his foot caught on the edge of the oriental rug and he fell, spectacularly sprawling over Seto's lap. Seto had merely rose his arms so that the blond would not knock the book from his hands, then lowered them calmly to rest on Joey's back.

Joey was mortified- he had really messed up by falling on the master's lap! He was expecting a sharp reprisal, but there was only silence. He didn't move, breath caught in his throat. After all, it wasn't exactly normal to fall in love with one's master.

After an agonizingly long time to Joey, a soft, crisp voice spoke up over the crackling flames. "Joey, clean my room and put a warming pan between my sheets. The moon is rising and I plan on retiring for the evening."

Joey frowned, looking to the side, though unsure if he should just slip out of Seto's grip, considering the book was resting against his spine. "Uhm... yes, Master." He wriggled awkwardly as if to move, but the forearms pressed down, making him stop. "Master...?"

"You are to share my bed this evening. My pillows have burst from your little 'pillow fight' incident with Tristian and I need a new pillow."

Joey bit his lip, frowning. "I'm gonna be yer pillow?"

"That is what I said, isn't it? Unless you would rather sleep on the floor in the corner like a dog, in which case you may be my new puppy. I will train you and get treats in the morrow," the brunette sounded vaguely amused.

"N-no, no, I'll be yer pillow," Joey responded quickly. "Can I get up so I can go do that?" Seto rose his arms, letting him slip away and straighten as the elder closed his book and set it side before he too stood, towering over the blond. Joey met his eyes for just a moment before losing his breath and dropping his gaze immediately, faintly red. What a stupid mistake! He wasn't Seto's equal, he shouldn't meet his gaze!

Seto leaned forward to kiss Joey's forehead before walked stately towards the door, leaving Joey absolutely confused. He gave him only a moment to think before pausing at the door, one hand on the frame and looked over his shoulder. He snapped his fingers, making Joey's attention pique immediately and look up to see Seto's expression flicker from what he could have sworn was rather loving to the usual stoicism. Joey celebrated his small win inwardly. Seto might hide it, but he cared for Joey too.

"It's time for bed, mutt."

"Yes, Master."


End file.
